


【叁】

by MashedOat



Category: 2 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:26:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MashedOat/pseuds/MashedOat





	【叁】

深夜的末班车只有三四个人，黄少天坐在倒数第二排，安静的看着窗外。  
喻文州枕在他肩膀上，呼吸平稳，似乎睡着了。他很少喝醉，但是刚才黄少天赶到的时候，已经来不及挡。喻文州的瞳色湿润，唇形带着落不下去的微笑，但是黄少天叫他，叫了三次他才听到。

汽车摇摇晃晃开到后半段，只剩下前排的一位阿姨和他们两个人。夜里总是凉一些，黄少天伸手去拉车窗，突然听到喻文州在耳边轻声叫：“少天……”  
“你醒了？”黄少天侧过头，“再等会吧就快到了，这车开的挺快的。”  
喻文州没有回应，也没有动。黄少天看见他睁着的眼睛，睫毛时不时扇一下，也不知道是清醒了还是醉着。他觉得肩膀有些沉，喻文州的体温从紧挨的胳膊和肩窝传过来，有些不妥当的亲密，可是又很踏实。  
但是这么歪着脖子不疼吗？黄少天想问他，转过头却发现喻文州再次闭上了眼睛。

到了终点站，黄少天叫醒他。  
喻文州下车的脚步很稳，一点也不想刚醒的人，黄少天几乎开始怀疑他有没有睡着。但是到了小区门口，喻文州有些发怔的停在原地，好像迷失在夜色中。  
“这边这边。”黄少天赶紧去拉他。

一层层的爬楼梯，脚步在狭隘的楼道里错落重叠，声控灯亮起又灭下去。  
喻文州是个放东西很有规矩的人，从他身上找出钥匙并不太难。这是他年初租的房子，地方不大，黄少天来过两次。他推开门，扶喻文州进去：“你先去床上躺着吧……自己能走吗，右边！别撞着门、”  
坐了半天车也有点渴，黄少天先给自己倒了杯水，喝掉一半，又接满了端到卧室去，放在桌上。  
喻文州的酒品不错，醉了更加安安静静。黄少天也不知道要干什么了，去浴室洗了条毛巾，打算给他擦擦脸，然后换身衣服就让他继续睡。

毛巾擦到脸上，湿气让喻文州清醒了一些。他沙哑的开口：“…有水吗？”  
黄少天把水杯递给他，看着喻文州喝了几口，脱力的倒回去。  
“哎哎你先别躺啊脱了衣服……”  
喻文州已经闭上眼睛不理他了，黄少天愣了愣，只好伸手去解他的衬衫。解到第三颗，光滑的皮肤从衣襟中露出来。黄少天莫名其妙的有点心虚，停顿了一下，突然被喻文州抬起手握住手腕。

“……怎么了？”  
但是喻文州没有说话，也没有松手，只是睁着眼睛，平静的看他。  
黄少天觉得奇怪：“你现在醒了吗？”  
喻文州又露出那种轻慢而迷惑的微笑：“醉的。”  
黄少天只听过糊涂的人辩解自己没醉，不确定有没有人能一边醉着一边承认。他仔细看了看喻文州，看不明白，只好说：“你想说什么？你不放开我我没办法给你脱衣服啊，还是你自己脱？你自己来吧我也觉得费劲。”  
然而喻文州仿佛没有听到他的话，手上又加了些力气。  
黄少天不明所以，只能顺着他的动作俯下身，距离越来越近，一不小心黄少天卡了下壳：“你要、你想什么呢…？”  
喻文州松开手，搂住了他的肩膀。

黄少天的神情谨慎起来。  
他微皱着眉，近乎锋利的盯着喻文州。这个动作的暗示意味太明显了，就算开玩笑也不有趣。  
要是现在回头还来得及，要是现在……

他曾经亲过喻文州一次，在他枕着胳膊睡着的时候。  
图书馆里异常安静，书架层层叠叠，将他们温存而无缝的围绕起来。  
喻文州的刘海垂在闭合的睫毛间，看上去很痒。黄少天想伸手帮他挑开，凑近之后却亲了一下他的脸。  
他知道那不是鬼迷心窍。

他以为喻文州并不知道这件事。  
虽然总有一些说不清楚的瞬间，但是两个人都很有默契的选择了遮掩，中间隔着的那层纸也没人捅破。  
谁能保证纸的对面就是笃定的结果？

黄少天还在迟疑要不要挣开他，喻文州却又将他揽近了一点。  
太近了，鼻息在皮肤上轻擦而过，黄少天能看清他瞳孔里绰绰的流影。  
这样的姿势别无选择，黄少天撑着床单，看了他好一会，然后轻轻亲了一下他的嘴角。  
喻文州一动不动的看着他，黄少天低声问：“…你记得上次的事？”  
喻文州的样子有些困惑，黄少天骂了一句：“靠，那你明天不是又要忘了！”  
“不会。”这次喻文州倒是笑起来，另一只胳膊也搂上来，拥抱着他的后背。  
黄少天不太相信他，有点泄气的拉开他的手：“行了行了，你早点睡吧，明天再说。”  
喻文州却突然问：“上次是怎么回事？”

这种时候还能保持逻辑性黄少天真是服了，但是跟喝醉的人他不想坦露太多，浪费的感情天亮之后又补不回来，像独角戏一样的寡淡。  
“明天告诉你，”黄少天含糊的说，“你先睡吧我要回去了，再晚打不着车。”  
喻文州竟然拉住他：“在这里睡吧。”

黄少天难以置信的看着他，半响压低声音警告：“你别撩我。”  
喻文州笑了：“少天，你怕什么？”

他究竟是不明白，才敢这么说，还是明白了，才要这么说。  
黄少天没有动，他知道喻文州成千上万的心思，大概只有这一件，他一直弄不清楚。  
喻文州也撑起身，揽着他亲了一下他的耳朵，轻声说：“没关系…我喜欢你。”  
黄少天突然转头吻住他，顺势将他压回床上。

喻文州落回枕头上闷哼了一声，配合的张开嘴，黄少天却咬了一会他的下唇和嘴角，才伸出舌头，一边亲他，一边摸索着解开喻文州剩下的衬衫扣子。  
手指压在小腹的力道让人无法忽视，喻文州觉得浑身都热起来，意识更晕了，摸着黄少天的后背低声叫：“少天…”  
黄少天干脆利落的扯掉两个人的衣服，光裸的皮肤贴在一起像融化似的。他不是没看过喻文州的身体，可是染上情欲的颜色好像就变了样子，坦然的诱惑着他。  
黄少天压住他的手，低声问：“你家里有没有套子？”  
喻文州看着他，湿润的眼睛有些出神，不知道在想什么。黄少天硬的有点难受，伸手将两个人握在一起潦草的揉了两下。喻文州低低的呻吟了一声，终于肯开口：“…抽屉里。”

黄少天从抽屉里翻出一个盒子，拆开包装突然反应过来：“我说你这是早就给我准备好的吗？要是我没这个念头呢？”  
喻文州闭着眼睛笑了：“那就我用呗。”  
黄少天挤开他的膝盖身体压上去，警惕的盯着他：“你还想上我？”  
喻文州依旧闭阖着眼睑，低柔的笑意像是在说梦话：“我想过好几次了，实在不行就灌醉你骗回来，把你给办了…、”  
因为没有润滑剂，黄少天多拆了两个套子，将上面的水油抹在喻文州腿间，喻文州却慢了半拍才感觉到，微微缩了缩。黄少天现在觉得他是真的醉了，不然怎么会说这么多没有退路的话。他看了看喻文州的脸，低声说：“我要进去了，你忍一下。”

黄少天大概知道男人和男人要怎么做，但是情绪上来也顾不得那么多，掐着喻文州的腿硬往里面挤。前头最难进，来回磨了好几次，热的黄少天也出了汗。喻文州那种若有似无的低吟特别要命，黄少天听的浑身难受，按住他的胯骨用力顶进去。他喘了两下，伸手抚摸喻文州潮湿的腰：“你疼不疼？”  
喻文州胸口剧烈的起伏着，笑声却有些无奈：“应该，疼吧…我也不知道……”  
黄少天低下头亲他，舌头在柔软的口腔里搅了一会，又贴着他的嘴唇含糊的说：“怪不得你总惦记着酒后乱性，我看挺好的，做得时候爽，醒了再疼，你想忘也忘不了。”  
喻文州搂住他的脖子，勾住黄少天的舌尖让他不再废话。他的神经被酒精浸泡的有些迟钝，下身的痛意和快感都模模糊糊，远远不如接吻有感觉。黄少天却不是这样，喻文州的身体刚开始紧绷的他也有点疼，顶开了变得又热又软，简直就像脊椎被湿热的舌头舔过一样，电流酥酥麻麻的涌开。  
他用身体压住喻文州，有些激烈的抽动起来。喻文州的呻吟跟着变得急促，汗水贴着耳廓滑下去，还来不及抹，就被黄少天咬住了耳朵。他被摇晃的厉害，天旋地转之中只好搂紧黄少天的腰背，然而黄少天湿滑的皮肤却烫的吓人，好像随时都能连他也一同烧起来。  
“少天……”  
“你别叫，再叫我、”

那是种濒临失控的快感，黄少天不得不停下来，强迫自己缓一缓。  
喻文州过了一会才反应过来，迷迷糊糊的收了下腿：“少天？”  
黄少天捋了把湿透的刘海，露出清晰的眉目，他拉开喻文州的膝盖，居高临下的看着他，慢慢在他身体里碾磨。  
喻文州浑身发软，任由他摆布，他觉得整个人像浮在云端，被迟钝的刺激推动着，一阵阵的晕眩。黄少天握住他半勃起的性器，揉了一会，还是这样不上不下的反应，但他看起来又没那么难受。  
“别弄了…”喻文州抬起手挡住眼睛，“我现在没劲，什么都感觉不出来……”  
黄少天俯下身体压住他，下面抽出来，拉着他的手去摸湿漉漉的套子：“那我告诉你，你里面湿透了。”

喻文州呻吟了一声，听不出是什么意思。黄少天特别受不了他这种沦陷的样子，将他翻了个身，贴着他的后背重新顶进去。  
背后位进的深，身体又逼的紧。喻文州的意识越来越不清醒，几次差点断线，又被黄少天狠狠撞回神。他渐渐觉出疼，过了一会才发现黄少天在咬他，唇舌牙齿折磨着喻文州后颈的那一小块皮肤，像被火尖燎过似的刺痛，肯定要留下印痕。  
“少天，”喻文州摸索着拉住他的手腕，艰难的喘了一下，“我有点累…”  
黄少天什么都没说，不知道是故意还是无意的没有听见，嘴唇又移上去亲他的耳朵，呼吸滚烫。喻文州躲了一下没躲开，也没有办法，放弃的随他折腾。  
黄少天终于放过他，直起身向后扳着他的肩膀。喻文州顺从的用胳膊撑起身体，身后的撞击一下子剧烈起来，小腹酸麻，疼痛难耐，尖锐的几近窒息。

喻文州闭着眼睛，如同落入汹涌而动荡的梦里。  
等他再次恢复意识，几乎不知道最后那段自己有没有短暂的昏沉过去。  
黄少天正站在床边，手里拿着湿毛巾，看见他睁眼只是停顿一下，又继续擦拭。  
喻文州翻了个身，声音因为困倦十分低哑：“…先上来陪我躺一会吧。”  
“马上就好。”黄少天说，动作很快的抹干净他腰下，随手将毛巾搭在椅子上，过去关了灯，黑暗蓦地笼罩而至。  
喻文州感觉到黄少天爬上床，伸出手搂住他。  
好像长久的浮动终于踏实下来，喻文州闭上眼睛，很快就睡着了。


End file.
